<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a Great Christmas by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876638">Such a Great Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'This Lie You've Been Living'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such a Great Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved when I wrote, 'This Lie You've Been Living'. </p><p>I appreciate so much interest in a sequel so I was more than happy to write it.  </p><p>Hope you all like it as much as you enjoyed the first part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you’ve never skated before,” said Harper as she and Abby had gone to the skating rink with her sister’s, her brother in law, and niece and nephew.  </p><p>Abby was having a hard time on the skates.  Harper was holding her by the arm and elbow.</p><p>“Yeah well I’ve never been that coordinated.  Are you sure I don’t need like a walker or something?”</p><p>Harper smiled.  “No, you’ll just hold onto me and if you fall I’ll catch you.”</p><p>“Okay but just so you know that might happen a lot.”</p><p>“Then I’ve got you.  You ready?”</p><p>“Do you even want an answer to that question?”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go.”</p><p> The two of them took to the ice slowly.  Abby wasn’t kidding.  She fell a few times.  When she did Harper was right there with her and the two of them laughed.  Once back up on their feet Harper continued to guide Abby.  About half way around Harper let go a little.</p><p>Jane came up to them and smiled.  “Hey,” she said, “you’re getting the hang of it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Abby, “barely.”</p><p>“It just takes time.”</p><p>Sloane came up to them.  “Some more than others.  Right Harper?  After all I’ve been able to skate circles around you.”</p><p>Harper looked at her sister.  “That was when we were kids.”</p><p>“Twenty says I can outskate you.”</p><p>“Fifty.  Jane.”</p><p>Jane went over to Abby and took her by the shoulder while Harper released her.</p><p>“Start the clock, Jane.”</p><p>“Come on guys, do you really-,”</p><p>“Jane!” both Harper and Sloane said.</p><p>“Okay, okay.”  She reached for her phone and got the timer out.  “Ready, and, go.”</p><p>Sloane and Harper were off.  Jane helped Abby off to the side so that she could hold onto the edge.</p><p>“Are they always this competitive?” Abby asked.</p><p>Jane smiled, “Oh yeah all the time.  It’s so fun.”</p><p>Eric came over, “guess the party started.”</p><p>“Oh shoot,” said Jane.  “I forgot to set the timer.”  She pushed the button.</p><p>“Don’t tell them that,” said Eric.</p><p>The girls began to get in each other’s way, holding onto each other as they fought.</p><p>“Jane, time,” Harper called out.</p><p>“Uh,” said Jane, “you guys are doing great.  I love you.”</p><p>Jane didn’t answer the question.  The two girls were so lost in their fight that they had to pull apart when they saw other skaters.  Harper quickly moved out of the way but crash landed into one of the Christmas decorations.</p><p>Sloane laughed but then she fell as well.</p><p>“Guess it’s a tie,” Jane asked.</p><p>Gently, Jane helped Abby over to Harper while Eric went over to Sloane.</p><p>“You okay,” Abby asked Harper.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harper said as she stood up, “never better.”</p><p>“Jane,” said Sloane, “what was the time?”</p><p>Jane put her phone away.  “You know what, it doesn’t matter.  You guys crash landed anyways so it’s a disqualification.”</p><p>“Nice, Harper,” said Sloane.</p><p>“Please, like it was my fault.”</p><p>*****</p><p>That evening was the night of a charity ball.  The Caldwell’s had all but gotten ready.</p><p>“Harper,” her mom called out.</p><p>When Harper arrived downstairs Abby checked her out.  “Wow,”</p><p>“It’s not too much?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“You look good too.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Harper,” her mom called out again.</p><p>Harper smiled at Abby and then walked over to her family.</p><p>“Abby,” said Harper’s mom as she handed her the iPad.  “Do you mind?”</p><p>Abby walked over and took it, “not at all.”</p><p>Tipper got everyone settled.</p><p>“Come on, mom,” said Sloane, “do we really have to do this?”</p><p>“Of course we do.  It’s necessary for any campaign now how about we stop complaining and get this done.”</p><p>Once the family was ready Abby said, “On three.  One…two…three.”  The camera on the iPad snapped a few times.  Abby then handed it to Tipper.</p><p>She shrugged, “well they’re not too bad but we’ll have to do better next time.”</p><p>As everyone was headed towards the door Ted stopped them.  “Hang on, hang on for a second,” he said.</p><p>“Ted,” said Tipper, “we’re gonna be late.”</p><p>“This will just take a second.  I want to apologize to you, Harper,” he said.  “I am so sorry that I let you think our reputation was more important than who you were.  I love you, all of you girls, and I want you to find the same joy and happiness wherever it comes from.”<br/>Tipper smiled. </p><p>“So you’re okay with…” said Harper, “with me and Abby I mean?”</p><p>Her dad smiled, “I am more than okay with it.”</p><p>Harper walked over and hugged her dad.  “Thank you.”</p><p>His other daughters walked over and hugged him as well as did their mom.</p><p>“Okay,” said Tipper, “let’s go now we’re really going to be late.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Once they were all at the benefit Ted gave his daughters their assigned roles for the party.  Jane was to hang around, Sloane was to look good with her family and Harper was to accompany him and her mom.  He also invited Abby to go with them.</p><p>Introductions downstairs were made to Mrs. Leven.  </p><p>“And this is,” said Ted, “Harper’s-,”</p><p>“Friend,” Harper said quickly.</p><p>Abby looked at her for a second.</p><p>“Yes,” said Ted, “Abby is staying with us for the holidays.”</p><p>“Charming,” said Mrs. Leven, though she was not all that interested.</p><p>*****</p><p>After a short time mingling with various donors downstairs Harper and Abby took a break to get a drink.  They stood at a nearby table.</p><p>“You having a good time?” Harper asked.</p><p>“Yeah no this is great.”</p><p>“You hate it.”</p><p>“No, I don’t hate it.  It’s definitely different than what I’m used to that’s for sure.”</p><p>“I know.  I am sorry for this but it’s important for dad and I-,”</p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to apologize, I get it.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Before Harper could say anything more there were a few squeals that came their way.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Harper said as two of her old best friends came their way.  They all hugged.</p><p>“Abby,” said Harper, “this is Kelly and Ashley.  We went to high school together.  Guys, this is my roommate Abby.”</p><p>Abby looked at her the same way she had downstairs.  </p><p>“I thought you had a one bedroom apartment,” said Kelly, “at least that’s what we last heard.”</p><p>“Oh, um,” said Harper, “we got a two bedroom instead.  It was cheaper on the rent that way.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” said Ashley.</p><p>Connor came over next.  “Wow look at this,” he said.  “It’s like we’re all back in high school again.  Hey Abby,” he said though not really interested in her either so she couldn’t even get so much as a ‘hey’ in there.</p><p>“And the two of you,” Kelly said to Harper and Connor, “perfect as always.”</p><p>Abby took a sip of her drink as she tried to pretend she did not just hear that comment.</p><p>“Hey, Harper,” said Connor, “can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>“Sure,” she replied.  She turned to Abby, “Will you be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, no, go,” said Abby, not wanting to seem insensitive.</p><p>“I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Abby smiled and nodded.  Once the two of them left Ashley and Kelly were paying more attention to them than they were to Abby.</p><p>“Mm,” said Kelly, “he is totally still into her.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” said Ashley.</p><p>“I’d be surprised if they don’t get back together.”</p><p>“I know right, they’re perfect for each other.”</p><p>Abby had had enough of their conversation so she was grateful for the distraction when her phone went off.</p><p>“I’m just gonna-,” Abby said though it was clear they weren’t interested in her leaving.</p><p>“Did you know you’re standing in a country club that didn’t let women have their own membership until the early two-thousands?”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Abby asked John.</p><p>“Uh, I might be tracking you.”</p><p>“What, what do you want?”</p><p>“I want you to break out of that closet.”</p><p>“I am not in the closet.  Harper told her family this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, seriously?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well then I guess my call is pointless then.”</p><p>“Did you need something?”</p><p>“No I just wanted to ask you about the fish but you know what I can Google it.  Enjoy the rest of the party.”</p><p>John hung up and so Abby placed her phone in her pocket.</p><p>“Hey,” said Harper as she rounded the corner.</p><p>“Oh, hey.”</p><p>“Sorry I wasn’t eavesdropping I was out here before you, you didn’t see me.”</p><p>“No don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“So Harper told her parents?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Yeah she did.”</p><p>“How did they take it?”</p><p>“Better than she expected I think.”</p><p>“That’s great then.  So why do you look like you just found out Santa Claus isn’t real?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“That’s fine, it’s none of my business.  Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>Harper came out and found Abby, “Hey,” she said, “there you are.  Everything okay?”</p><p>Abby nodded.</p><p>“Hey Riley,” Harper said awkwardly.</p><p>“Hey.”  She looked at the couple.  “Okay well I’m just going to head back inside.  I guess I’ll see you guys later.”</p><p>Once Riley was gone Harper turned to Abby, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not nothing.  Whatever it is, you can tell me.”</p><p>“What was that in there?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Introducing me as your friend and then your roommate?  Not to mention going off with Connor.”</p><p>Harper sighed, “You're right, I know.  I’m sorry okay?  Being back here is just, it’s weird for me.  I am trying so hard to be this perfect daughter again and maintain this image and then be the person my friends expect.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be perfect.  I mean your parents have already accepted things so I don’t see the problem.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So then you’re ashamed of me?”</p><p>“No of course not.  I love you.  As for Connor that was nothing.  He just asked if I was surprised to see him at dinner last night.  He also asked if I wanted to hang out with him but I blew him off.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Harper smiled, “I don’t want him, I want you.  I want you to have a great Christmas and I mean it so it doesn’t mean spending that time hanging out with my ex.”  Harper got closer to Abby and held her by the waist.  “Hey, I’m sorry.  Look I can tell them or not tell them about us whatever you want.”</p><p>Abby bit her lip as she looked towards the party.  She then looked back at Harper.</p><p>“Well maybe not tonight,” said Abby, “for your dad.  As for your friends, they’re your friends so I won’t force you into telling them.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>“Look I promise we’ll spend the whole day together tomorrow.  You know, just to get away from the family for a while and all of this.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>Abby reached up and Harper reached down, their lips meeting.</p><p>After a short while the two parted.</p><p>“Do you want to go inside,” said Harper, “it’s kind of cold out here.”</p><p>Abby only nodded.</p><p>*****</p><p>Later that night Harper led Abby to her room.</p><p>“Are you sure this is okay?” Abby said a little skeptical.</p><p>“Please,” said Harper, “my parents already know we’re together so there’s no point in you staying down in the basement anymore.  Are you tired?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Harper said as she got closer to Abby.</p><p>“So what do you want to do?” Abby said coyly.</p><p>Harper smiled, “I don’t know,” she said as she began kissing Abby and led her down on the bed.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning the family was already in the kitchen baking away.</p><p>“Harper,” said Sloane, “We’ve been up since 5:45 A.M. and the twins already made their own batch of cookies and decorated them.”</p><p>Harper looked over at Abby, cup of coffee in hand, and smiled.  Abby smiled back.</p><p>“Good, Harper,” said her dad as he entered the kitchen.  “You’re here, I was hoping you could help me write my speech for Caroline’s dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Can’t,” said Harper.  “I already promised Abby we would hang out.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” said her dad sounding slightly disappointed.</p><p>“I’ll help you honey,” said Tipper.  </p><p>“That would be great thank you,” he said to his wife.  “You girls have a good day,” he said to his daughters and Abby.</p><p>Once her dad was gone Abby looked over at Harper.  “Are you sure you don’t want to go help your dad, I’m sure I’d be able to find something else to do.”</p><p>Harper placed her cup down and walked over to Abby.  “No, no,” she said as she held Abby by the waist.  “I want to spend our day together.  You know I can show you around town anything you want.  I just want to be with you today.  We could grab dinner later.”</p><p>Abby smiled, “Okay.”</p><p>“Awe,” said Jane, “you two are so cute!  Oh I know, Harper maybe you can help Abby pick out a white elephant gift.”</p><p>Abby looked at Jane.  “I’m sorry, a what?”</p><p>“Oh,” said Tipper, “it’s this gift exchange we do every year at our Christmas party which Harper forgot to tell you about.”</p><p>“Sorry,” said Harper.</p><p>“That’s okay,” said Abby, “I guess we’ll do that today then.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Jane, “I didn’t notice before.  Matching necklaces.”</p><p>Abby touched hers.  “Yeah, a birthday present,” she said smiling at Harper.</p><p>“That’s so sweet,” Jane said.</p><p>Harper smiled back.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Are you sure this is okay,” Abby said a while later after coming out of a shop with Harper.</p><p>“Definitely,” said Harper.  “These things are always just for show anyways.  Every year someone always comes out unhappy with something.  It’s just this fun game my mom likes to play though I’ve never understood why.”</p><p>As the two of them continued to talk and walk along the way they ran into Riley.</p><p>“Riley,” said Harper.</p><p>“So we meet again,” she said to the two of them.  Harper noticed the bag Abby was carrying, “let me guess, white elephant gift?”</p><p>“Oh you’re going to that too,” said Abby.</p><p>“Yeah,” Riley said, “my family goes every year.  God, it’s the best party of the year.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that,” said Harper.</p><p>Riley shrugged, “well who knows maybe this year will actually be different.”</p><p>Harper nodded, “It will be, I promise.  I am sorry, Riley, about everything.”</p><p>Riley smiled at Harper and stuck out her hand.  Harper shook it.  </p><p>“Guess I’ll see you guys,” said Riley.  </p><p>As Riley began to walk away Harper called out.  “Hey Riley,” she said.  Riley turned.  “Do you maybe want to hang out with us later?  I mean Abby and I are going out to dinner but maybe we can meet up after?”</p><p>“Are you sure?  I don’t want to tag along like a third wheel.”</p><p>Harper and Abby looked at each other for a quick second and then Abby smiled at Riley.</p><p>“Yeah, why not.  Maybe you could tell me some stories about you and Harper growing up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Riley replied, “then yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Great,” said Harper, “Then we’ll meet you at Fratty’s around 9?”</p><p>“I’ll see you guys there.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Harper, Abby, and Riley were all having a good time at the bar.  Laughing, talking, drinking though not excessively.</p><p>“Harper!” Connor said as he, Kelly, Ashley, and one of their other buddies entered the bar.  </p><p>“Connor,” Harper said his name with disappointment.  “Hey you guys remember Abby.”</p><p>“Right of course,” said Connor.</p><p>“Sure,” said Ashley though like last night really not interested.</p><p>The group looked at Harper and her girls with skepticism.  They knew the kind of relationship that Harper and Riley had with each other and it wasn’t a pleasant one.  Now they added another girl into their mix which made them question Harper and her little group even more.</p><p>“Harper can I talk to you for a minute?” said Connor.</p><p>“I’m kind of busy here and actually we were just leaving.”</p><p>“It’ll just take a second, I promise.”</p><p>Riley looked at Harper with concern.  She didn’t trust him or the other girls.  It had been Kelly who had been the one who found the love note in Harper’s locker and though Harper lied and said she wasn’t gay, her friends had been the ones to announce that about her.</p><p>“Go,” said Riley, “I’ll keep Abby company.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said Harper, “It’ll just be a second.”  Harper easily placed a hand on Abby’s arm, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by her friends.  “Will you be okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Abby, “no I’m good.”</p><p>“Okay.  I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Harper followed Connor outside.</p><p>“Hey Harper,” Connor said as he got straight to the point, “was there someone else?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Is that why we broke up?  I don’t know I just kinda always felt there was something.  It kind of felt like there was something you weren’t telling me.  I mean now you’re hanging out with Riley, since when did that happen?”</p><p>“Riley’s my friend.”</p><p>“Since when because the last I remember you guys stopped being friends our freshman year.”</p><p>Harper shrugged, “Things change.”</p><p>“Right.  And your roommate, what’s that about?”</p><p>“What about Abby?”</p><p>“Well it’s just kind of weird that you would bring your roommate home for Christmas don’t you think?”</p><p>“Not really no.”  Connor simply nodded, “Look, Connor if you have something to ask then just ask it.”</p><p>Connor took a deep breath.  “Are you…I mean the reason we broke up…was it because…are you a lesbian?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harper said, “yes, I am gay.”</p><p>“So that whole thing with us…”</p><p>“Was complicated.”</p><p>“But it was all just an act for you?”</p><p>“No, I really cared about you.”</p><p>“I’m sure you did but every time I would say ‘I love you’ you would never say it back.  Guess it kind of all makes sense.  So then you and Riley…”</p><p>“Were together, yeah.”</p><p>“And now you and your roommate are…”</p><p>“Abby,” Harper said not wanting to dismiss her name.</p><p>“Right, you and Abby are…”</p><p>“She’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Girlfriend, well okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you weren’t going to tell me about any of this?”</p><p>“No.  I never thought it was relevant.”</p><p>“Not relevant?  Harper you and I dated part of our junior year and all of senior year in high school and all this time you were…how could it not be relevant and how could you not tell me about it?”</p><p>“I don’t know okay.  I just thought that if I went along with my parents expectations then it wouldn’t be real but then when I broke up with you a few months into college my freshman year it was easier to finally be myself.”</p><p>“So it wasn’t the long distance thing.  You broke up with me because of all of this.  That’s kind of a big secret to keep to yourself especially to your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Ex-boyfriend.”</p><p>“Ex whatever.  You still should have told me.  So is that why you outed Riley, you didn’t want anyone to know about you?”  </p><p>Harper remained silent for a second before saying, “I should um…I should get back inside.”</p><p>Connor only nodded.  He stayed out for a short minute before going back in himself.</p><p>“Hey,” said Abby when Harper returned to them.  “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harper replied.  “You ready to go?  I’m kind of ready to head home.”</p><p>“Sure,” said Abby.</p><p>Harper looked over at her friends.  Riley did as well.  </p><p>“Come on,” Riley said as she turned back to her friends.  “I’ll walk out with you guys.”</p><p>Once outside Riley said, “So this was fun.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Harper, “We’ll have to do it again.”</p><p>“That would be great.  I enjoyed hanging out with you guys tonight.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you both at the party tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Harper.</p><p>Abby smiled, “See you there.”</p><p>“’Night.”</p><p>“’Night.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“You okay,” Abby asked when she and Harper were getting ready for bed.  “You seemed pretty quiet after we left tonight.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“I don’t know.  I’m trying so hard not to think about it.”</p><p>“Think about what?” </p><p>“I told Connor I was gay.”</p><p>“Oh, how’d he take it?”</p><p>“He was a bit confused, maybe even a little angry.”  Harper went over and took a seat on the bed.  “I don’t know I guess now I’m afraid that he told my friends and…and I know I shouldn’t care about what other people think but I’ve known them since high school so it’s kind of hard not to let something like that go.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Abby said as she sat next to her.  “Hey at least you were brave enough to tell him.”</p><p>“I don’t know if ‘brave’ would be the right word to use but it was kind of a relief.”  </p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>“Me too,” Harper said with a genuine smile.</p><p>*****</p><p>The next evening, Christmas Eve, Harper called out to her sister’s, “Have any of you guys seen Abby?” </p><p>“I saw her talking to dad earlier,” said Sloane.</p><p>“Talking to him about what?”</p><p>“Beats me.”</p><p>Harper went around the house looking for Abby when she found her coming out of her dad’s office.</p><p>“Hey you,” said Harper, “I’ve been looking everywhere.  What were you and dad talking about?”</p><p>“Oh that,” said Abby, “it was nothing important.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I mean I had a question for him but that’s about all and since I don’t exactly have a dad to ask I figured he might be able to help.”</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“He did actually.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“You look stunning by the way.”</p><p>“You do too, I love the suit.”</p><p>“So are you ready for this party?”</p><p>“Never but it’s not exactly something we can get out of either so we’re kind of stuck.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.  I mean it’s important for your parents so it’s okay.”</p><p>“Well at least it’ll just be us and the family tomorrow and none of this mess.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Early into the party Riley had gone over to where Harper and Abby were standing next to each other.  They were simply enjoying each other’s company.  A few feet over Harper looked at Connor and her friends.  They looked at her with a sense of standoff behavior as if they wanted nothing to do with her.</p><p>“Great,” said Harper, “I’ve gone from being one of the most likeable people to the most despised.”  Harper shook her head, “I’m sorry, Riley.  I know this is probably what I put you through.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” said Riley, “I think we can move past that now.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Riley nodded with a smile.</p><p>Throughout the evening Harper held Abby’s hand.  The secret was out so there was no point in hiding their relationship.  Whatever her friends thought was on them.  All she wanted was to be happy and Abby made her happy so that was the thing that mattered most.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Abby,” John said a short while later as he entered the house.  “Abby!”</p><p>Abby and Harper both jumped at her name.  She then looked at Harper before going to the door.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Abby.</p><p>“When are you going to get it,” said John, “I have been tracking you.  I came to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Can you blame your best friend for wanting to check in?”</p><p>“You couldn’t have just called?”</p><p>“Of course not, where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“Hello,” Tipper said as she came over.  “You must be the ex-boyfriend?”</p><p>“No,” said John, “he’s long gone.  I’m John, just a friend of Abby and Harper’s.”</p><p>“Huh, well it would’ve been nice to know you were coming but since you’re here, enjoy.”</p><p>“Thank you,” John said to her as Tipper walked away.  “Okay,” he said to Abby, “I nailed that and she is fabulous.  So who’s the ex-boyfriend around here?”  John asked as he looked around.  “Oh is it that guy who is with those girls who seem a bit snobbish?”  Abby didn’t have a comment on that.  “Well I guess he’s kind of cute.”</p><p>Harper walked over to the two of them.  </p><p>“Hey, John,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Hey.  Lovely home by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks.  Hey would you mind if I steal Abby for a second?”</p><p>“Steal away.”</p><p>Harper led Abby out of the room just as her mom announced that it was time to play white elephant.  John made his way to get a drink and then casually mingled.</p><p>*****  </p><p>“What are we doing down here?” Abby asked when it was just the two of them in the basement.</p><p>Harper smiled.  “I just wanted to spend a little time with you, away from everything,” she said as she brought Abby in for a small kiss on the temple.</p><p>“I guess we could do that,” Abby said with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harper said making her way to Abby’s lips.  Their kiss was light at first and then grew a bit heavier.</p><p>“Matilda and Magnus,” Sloane called out.  </p><p>She saw the two of them together.  Though she and the rest of the family had found out the truth about Harper days ago it was still slightly different to see her sister make out with a woman.</p><p>“Sorry,” said Sloane.  “Um, carry on.”</p><p>Once Sloane went back upstairs the two girls laughed.</p><p>“That was-,” said Harper.</p><p>“Slightly awkward,” Abby replied.</p><p>“A bit.  Though it’s not all that bad.  I mean we’re practically married anyways.”  This caused Abby to pause.  “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.  You really see us that way?”</p><p>“Yeah don’t you?  I mean you’re the love of my life.  There’s no one else but you.”</p><p>Abby smiled.  Rather than say anything she went in for another soft kiss.</p><p>“This is way better than the party,” said Harper.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The next morning Harper rolled over to her side.  Eyes closed she smiled.  She was exactly where she wanted to be.  Waking up with her girlfriend on Christmas morning.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Harper said when she opened her eyes.</p><p>Abby smiled, “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Mm,” said Harper, “this is perfect.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Waking up with you on Christmas morning.”</p><p>“It’s perfect for me too.”</p><p>“So did I manage to convince you?”</p><p>“Convince me about what?”</p><p>“About loving Christmas?”</p><p>“I don’t know I might still need a bit more convincing.”</p><p>Harper leaned in and placed kisses along Abby’s forehead and cheeks.</p><p>“Well does this convince you?”</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Abby teased.</p><p>Harper laughed, “Oh god, what’s it going to take to convince you otherwise?”</p><p>“Guess we’ll just have to see how the rest of the day goes.”</p><p>“Okay but I’m not giving up on this.”</p><p>“You’d better not.”</p><p>Harper kissed Abby once again.  “Come on,” she said as she got out of bed, “everyone’s probably downstairs already.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Holding hands as they walked into the living room sure enough everyone was awake.  Her dad included.  He had had time to get used to his daughter being gay so it was easy for him to be downstairs with his family.</p><p>“Morning,” Harper said.</p><p>“Morning,” they all said.</p><p>John was sitting on the couch with Jane having stayed over in Jane’s old room.  He loved staying in the basement.</p><p>The family spent quality time together laughing and enjoying each other’s company.  Exchanging presents and all that came with it.  Ted had gone out to take a call but when he returned he watched his family for a moment especially Harper.  He had never seen her so happy before.  Abby turned to him and smiled.  He smiled back.  She then looked down and ran her fingers in between Harper’s fingers.  Harper looked down and then back up as she smiled at Abby.</p><p>About ten minutes later Tipper said, “Okay well I think that’s about everything,” she said in regards to the presents having been passed out.</p><p>“Harper,” said Abby, “you forgot to open your stocking.”</p><p>Harper brushed it off, “oh ours are just for show.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Sloane, “they have been since middle school.”</p><p>“Sadly,” said Jane.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Abby asked.</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>“Oh for the love of God,” said Jane, “open your stocking.”</p><p>Harper gave Abby a confused look.  She then went over to the mantle and brought her stocking over taking her seat next to Abby again.<br/>“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” she said.  “There’s nothing…” she placed her hand in it and felt something hard.  She ran her hand over it and brought out what felt like a small box but she thought nothing of it until she brought it out into the open.</p><p>She held the box in her hand and her eyes widened.  She looked at Abby who was now smiling.  The rest of the family looked on with shocked looks as well.</p><p>“Open it,” said Abby.</p><p>Harper hesitated as she did so.  Inside was a perfect ring.</p><p>“Oh God,” said Harper.</p><p>“Will you marry me, Harper?” Abby asked simply.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Harper said again, “yes.”</p><p>Abby smiled, “Really?”</p><p>Harper nodded, “I’d be crazy not to.”</p><p>Taking the box Abby took the ring out of it and gently glided it over Harper’s ring finger.  Tears were streaming down Harper’s face.  The two of them leaned in and kissed simply.  They smiled and then went in for a second kiss.</p><p>“Yae!” Jane said as she, the family, and John began to clap.</p><p>Harper placed a few kisses on Abby’s temple for a moment.</p><p>“I love you,” she said to Abby.</p><p>“I love you too,” Abby replied.</p><p>Harper kissed her lips once more and then the two of them hugged.</p><p>*****</p><p>A short while later the family gathered in the kitchen for breakfast and Christmas cookies.  As always Jane was picking at them.  Sloane would playfully slap her hand as she wanted Jane to wait.  </p><p>Harper took Abby back to the living room near the tree.  She looked down at her ring and then back at Abby.</p><p>“You just had to surprise me didn’t you?” Harper asked.</p><p>“I wanted Christmas to be perfect for you too.”</p><p>“Well it definitely is.”</p><p>“There is one other thing.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“You were right.  Our week together did convince me to love Christmas.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Abby nodded.</p><p>The two of them smiled at each other and then kissed once more.  The week had turned out perfect and exactly the way they had hoped it would be.  There could not have been anything greater than spending the holiday with the one you loved and for Harper and Abby all they needed was each other.  They were the love of each other’s lives and now they would build it together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>